Fluid control devices typically are activated using a pressurized fluid passed through a signal port or passageway. The fluid may be pneumatic, hydraulic, or any other type of liquid or gas. The pressurized fluid may be introduced into the signal port or passageway using an activating device, for example a solenoid, attached to the fluid control device. The pressurized fluid causes a movable part inside the fluid control device to shift from a non-activated position to an activated position. When the pressurized fluid is removed, the movable part shifts back to the non-active position. The fluid trapped in the volume between the activated and non-activated positions must be vented for the movable part to return to the non-activated position. Typically the fluid is vented or exhausted out through the signal port or passageway to the solenoid. The exhaust flows through the solenoid and out through an exhaust passageway in the solenoid. Some solenoids may have small exhaust passageways that limit the flow of the exhaust fluid through the solenoid and create back pressure in the fluid control device. The back pressure may create seal wear and limit the speed of the fluid control device.